Alluring SecretBlack Vow
by Avrilfanx101
Summary: This time it's different. I'm truly passionate on doing this one, since I've set my goal to reach 100 chapters with 1000 words in each chapter. Inspired by the songfic The Riddler, written by I forgot who, but it's great, so be sure to check it out. Please review, since I need at least five reviewers to keep me going.


Alluring Secret~ Black Vow

"Paul...how could you...to think, I thought we were meant to be..." This was not happening, the tear-stained girl repeated to herself again and again, her clearly horrified eyes glazing at the scene she saw-her white haired fiancé touching a white haired maiden before her very eyes. "Hayne..." "Oh! I'm so very sorry, Miss Rilliane, I didn't mean it, he didn't mean it, it was all just a horrible mis-""A what? A mistake? You would think that my own eyes are blind?"

On my WEDDING day, too, she thought. It didn't matter now anyways. She had always suspected him to be hiding something behind her back, and now that she finally knew, it was over. Despite herself, she calmly whipped out a small pad and pressed a button, ordering," Call off the wedding. It's over." Her expression darkened as she turned back to the sinful couple, wiping away silent tears. The white haired man walked over to her slowly, trying to console her, when the unsuspecting blonde angel took out a dagger and pointed to him in a threatening tone.

"It's over...it's finally OVER! You would think I was stupid enough to trust you were always loyal to me, right? Well, guess what, Paul Jackson Gregory, you're WRONG! In every possible way, you're WRONG! Hahaha...now it's time you pay!" the beautiful angel screamed, her once sapphire blue eyes turning into a terrifying shade of crimson red.

"NO!" "Stop right there! Saint Rilliane de Kristine, you are now being arrested for attempted murder, and threatening an innocent man!" "Innocent?! He betrayed me!" "And for being a liar, too. Put down the blade or else risk the wrath of our highest executioner-Melody!" Of course, as seen, there was a mistake in the court. Rilliane de Kristine was innocent, and Paul and Hayne White were the ones who sinned greatly. But, somehow, Rilliane was being the psychotic murderer instead of the innocent pure saint she was.

She did not mean to take out the dagger. How she wanted to explain that she had been born with mental unstableness, and that she would turn furious at the slightest things. The dagger was her father's last possession to her, for he was sentenced to Hell for being accused of murder. It was only for self-protection, and never used it for real. But then, the court would judge her as lying for freedom, so there was still no way to break free of being accused. That was the only flaw in the kingdom. If you were accused of being wrong, explaining would mean lying, and whatever proof of your explanation were lies as well. So she knew better than doing so.

The prison was cold, so cold without the warmth of forgiveness or understanding. She could hear the cruel words of the other angels whispering," She tried to sabotage a young couple's wedding...and even trying to murder the groom!" "How shameful! She's even still wearing the wedding dress!" "Ah, I hear she is the richest saint in heaven. Saint Rilliane de Kristine, right?" "Must have used money to cover up her plans and true evil intentions...what an evil but beautiful flower..." "Aku no Hana." "Aku no Hana..." "Aku no Hana!"

A bitter smile was formed on her pale face. What did they know about her world anyways? They didn't know that she was suffering all along. For heaven's sake, it was HER bloody wedding! Not Hayne's...and certainly not anybody else's. She didn't try to murder him anyway-after she screamed at him, she would feel tired and fall down, not waking up until about half an hour. Her money was used to donate to various charities, including one on building free schools for the weak and disabled. Tears started to run down her face again, she couldn't understand why she was called evil for doing nothing wrong. "Why...tell me why I have to suffer so much!"

"Rilliane de Kristine, your time of judgment has arrived." A voice rang out, signaling the two guards guarding her cell to roughly take her up and march towards the door. Her wedding sash was ripped to shreds, caused by the dozens of other prisoners snatching at it. Her long blonde hair was pulled by the guards, and wounds of lashings were seen on her originally fragile skin. One of her arm broke, causing her to dangle it lifelessly.

They marched up the spiral staircase, stopping when they had reached the highest point in heaven-the Courtroom of Justice. The golden metal doors slowly swung open, revealing many disgusted and horrified faces of the members of jury. The judge was obviously not wanting to deal with such a case, and the witnesses wanted it less than the judge. Many were glancing at a short haired brunette, who was wielding a seemingly sharp sword, preparing to execute. Only the most cruel but fastest executioner Melody could do so in the Courtroom of Justice, so there was no surprise she was there.

"Rilliane, do you deny that you have tried to kill Mr. Gregory?" "No, sir, I do not." "Do you deny that you have lied about being his bride?" A sound of teeth clenching. "No, pardon, I do not." "Do you deny that you should be sentenced to Hell after execution?" "No...I do not." "Very well, do you have any last words?" "Yes. I hope Hayne and Paul will be very happy together." "Please stand at the X mark on the stadium."

Oh, lies. They were all real lies. She had hoped they would go away from her life, and she had hoped she would still live to enjoy. But in reality, you don't decide when you end your life or how. So, she went with the rules and gave up. Reluctantly, she walked over to the simple black cross mark, and made a simple prayer before giving up her life of Paradise. "Dear Father, please tell me how I have sinned. I did not murder, nor cheat, nor lie. I gave away all my possessions, yet my fellow angels call me a traitor and a horrible killer. Before I truly give up, I would like to beg for your mercy and forgiveness. I will always truly love you. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen."

"I am ready..."


End file.
